Tahleth's Story
by Yuki Kinomi
Summary: He clan destroyed, her family gone. All in one night. Tahleth sets out on a journey to find out why...
1. Prologue

"_Do not let your fire go out, spark by irreplaceable spark in the hopeless swaps of the not-quite, the not-yet, and the not-at-all. Do not let the hero in your soul perish in lonely frustration for the life you deserved and have never been able to reach. The world you desire can be won. It exists.. it is real.. it is possible.. it's yours."  
―Ayn Rand , Atlas Shrugged_

"_I have lived for twenty-one and a century, and in all those years, I have seen many, many things. To my people, I may still be but a child, but to mere mortal humans, I am old and wise. Well, I suppose I should start at the beginning, even if it is boring compared to all my many adventures, it is just as important, maybe even more so..._

_ My adventures began when I was just a child of eight years of age. The time when I still had a place to call 'home'. Now, I don't remember much from my childhood, just a few details of my family, our house, and that fateful day when everything changed..."_

* * *

**Prologue**

My name is Tahleth Hlae'anea.

_ I hide behind smiles and sarcasm..._

There was once a time when I had a family, a clan. I was young, very young, just a child then. I don't really remember much from over a century ago...

Green trees and grass bursting with life, our homes, small and quaint, the other children. We used to run and play together. And...my parents. My mother...endless black hair, like silk, and soft, pale skin. I remember her eyes the most...beautiful and expressive green orbs, even in the face of danger. My father...his dark hair was always tied back save for two braids that dangled in front of his ears. I used to pull on those as a young child. I remember he was a scout for our clan...he would sit, hidden, at the edge of our encampment and keep watch. And my twin brother, Tahlen. We were only eight years old.

When I was young, father taught me a few of his skills. I was so excited...until one day, he didn't come home. Mother was frantic and told me to stay with the family that lived next to ours. She hurried off and...the last I saw of her was black hair dancing wildly as she ran away. I took my brother and went to where I was told to go.

I don't remember much after that. Just...fire, screaming, running then...darkness. Nothing. Next thing I know, I'm alone in some dark place that smells of filth. Not my home. It was an Inn at the town that sat at the edge of my forest. Then I wasn't alone. A human woman was at my side peeling potatoes and humming. A stout woman with a pleasant face and brown hair. When I came to I began my questions. She didn't understand me at first so she fetched her husband. He was tall and kind and smiled all the time. He answered my questions in broken Elvish.

"It was a little past sunrise. I went to the forest to collect some things. There, I found you beaten up, bruised, and unconsciousness." He sat down next to the woman and looked at me solemnly. "You were alone. And quite far from where you say your camp was."

"Alone...?"

"Aye."

"What about...my family? Mommy, Daddy and Tahlen?"

"Child..." He began and the woman covered her mouth to stifle a sob when the man told her what I asked. "You were alone. I...I'm sorry. I don't know where your family is."

Silence ensued. A long silence that I did not break for two of their human years. I didn't realize it then but...I had been listening. To everything. I had taught myself to speak common so that I could communicate with the ones who saved me. One day I came into the kitchen and asked if dinner was ready in near perfect common. The woman was astonished and the man commented that elves are very wise creatures. I did not think myself wise at the time, I was only ten.

I lived with the woman and her husband for many years after that. I had grown accustom to the Inn, to humans, and many other kinds of travelers, coming and going, to cleaning and cooking and serving, to referring to the woman and her husband as my parents. Then came the day when I decided I should leave. I needed to find the ones who destroyed my clan. Who took my family away from me. I packed what little things I had, bid farewell to my human parents (who were very, very old by that time), and left at the age of forty-five human years. It was time to exact revenge...

I traveled back to the forest behind the Inn and found where my clan once was. It was over grown with trees and brush, and to the untrained eye, it would seem just another part of the foliage. But to me...it was once my home. Fragments of the encampment still remained and I sorted though the soil for some sort of clue as to what happened. I had closed my eyes at that point and searched my clouded childhood memory.

_ Fire. Screaming. Running. Smoke. And..._

There was something else, buried deep within my memories. Something I was forgetting. I shook my head, gathered what little clues I had found, and left the forest. Thus, my adventures began...I followed my clues for years, coming to many, many dead ends. But that...was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My adventures began shortly after my return to the forest. Among the overgrown foliage and hidden beneath the soil, I found the remains of several articles of clothing, wood and leather from the homes that had been ransacked, weapons that had been ruined, and, to my horror, bones. Sifting through the brush and dirt, I discovered something of mass importance―or at least I thought it to be important. A brooch in the shape of a vicious-looking dragon holding a deep blue gem in it's jaw, and a beautifully crafted silver necklace, vibrant green gems woven into the spirals of metalwork. My mother's. I knew that necklace anywhere...it had been passed down in the Hlae'anea family for generations upon generations. I was to receive it when I came of age...I cried for the first time in a long time. Pressing the cold, dirty metal to my chest, I stood up with even more determination than before, pocketed the trinkets, and went on my way back into town.

Direham. A small human town that settled near the forests' edge, named so for a Dire Boar attack that happened in my grandmother's time. I had, more or less, grown up in this town. I knew the people, the places. Everything. And if anyone were to know anything, it would be the owners of the Inn. My human parents. Many, many travelers always passed through, keeping to either the Inn or the Tavern for most of their stay.

It was late when I returned to the Inn, and mother was sitting in her rocking-chair near the fireplace, father next to her in his big, comfy recliner. I stood in front of them, the fireplace roaring behind me, lighting my parents' faces in an orange light, reversing the shadows. Mother was the first to look up, worry, yet a hint of understanding, in her eyes. She knew what I had come to ask, as did Father. He put the mark in his book, set it down and, folding his hands, looked up at me. I took out the brooch.

"I found this among the refuse...do you know what it is?" Father took it into his aged hands and ran his fingers over the details and stone.

"I recognize this...it is the insignia of a kingdom from the West."

"A kingdom from the West?" I repeated eagerly and knelt in front of the older man. "Which kingdom? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry, child. I do not." He handed it back to me. "If you find a library or some sort of scholar, they will be sure to know."

"Where is there a library, Father? I have never left this town and forest..."

"In the next town over, about four days travel. Havengate, is the name. They have a small library there. Perhaps they will be able to tell you more than I could."

"Havengate..." I repeated again, studying the brooch once more before pocketing it. I looked to the old man and woman sitting before me. They had aged drastically; I hadn't even noticed. They were nearly seventy years old now. A huge feat for humans. Many of them didn't live past forty or fifty due to disease, famine, war, and other factors. Direham was a quiet little town that consisted of mostly farmers and a few merchants; it was relatively clean for an agricultural settlement. "I'll come back. I promise."

"Oh, my dear Tahleth." Mother stood and took me into an embrace. I realized then how small she had gotten. How small they had both gotten. Mother was tinier than me now, and Father was only an inch or so taller than myself. They were frail, and I knew they wouldn't be here for much longer. "Do what you must do first. I know it is important to you. Promise me that if we are gone when you return, you will not grieve."

"Mother!"

"Hush, child." She continued. "Promise me. You will move on and live a happy life. Find love. Have a family. Do not grieve for us. Instead, celebrate the time we have spent together. You may not be my birth child, but you will always be my beloved daughter."

"Mom..." Biting my lip to stop from crying again, I gathered my things up and bid one last farewell to my parents before heading out and away from Direham.

I started heading North on the road out of town, determination filling my entire being until...until I reached the edge of the town. Stepping beyond that point would be the farthest I had ever strayed away from home in my life thus far. I stopped, looking out at the fields of wheat as the sun shone down on them, deepening their golden glow, and a breeze passed by making the stems flow like that of a river. It was a beautiful sight. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and stepped forward past the line of the town and into the warm, comforting sunlight.

My adventure began on that dirt pathway heading North. It would be three days to the next town. Three days to the library. Three days and one step closer towards solving the mystery that had been eating away at my conscience for years. Ecstatic to be on my way, I put a bit of bounce in my step and grinned. I heard the sound of hooves on the ground behind me and I stopped, turning about to see who or what it was. A small horse was trotting steadily down the road. It's rider was an even smaller man about three feet tall, his curly brown hair was covered by a dirty pageboy hat, and strapped to his back was a small lute; he had a scarf flowing behind him. The small man was smiling widely, his light brown eyes staring straight ahead. Unlike other half-lings I had seen, this one had sideburns and stubble upon his chin. A bard. I had seen them before in the Inn; they often sang songs of great heroes, entertaining the patrons.. Smiling, I waved him down. He stopped and looked at me with a broad grin.

"What can I do ya for, M'lady?" He took his hat off and bowed.

"Where, if I may ask, are you heading, Bard?"

"North to Havengate, Elf. Why d'ya ask?"

"If it would not be too much trouble, would it be alright if I rode with you?" I smiled curtly. "You see, I am also on my way to Havengate. To see the library."

"The library? But it's ever so small!"

"Alas, there is none to be found here in Direham. Any library or scholar will do for now."

"Alright then, M'lady." He smiled again and held out a hand. "Come on up and we'll be on our way."

"Thank you so much, Sir Bard!" I hopped on the saddle behind him and held on.

"Please, name's Tuck. Tuck Puddle. And this 'ere is me faithful steed, Rabbit."

"Tuck Puddle and Rabbit." I stifled a laugh. "I'm Tahleth Hlae'anea."

"Tahleth. Hmm. I'm gonna call ya Tally."

"Tally?" I smiled. "No one's ever given me a nickname before...I like it."

"Most glad." Tuck laughed and kicked the sides of the horse. "Hold tight, dear Tally! Hyaa!" Rabbit, the small horse, whinnied and sped off down the path, leaving a trail of dust behind us.

A few hours later, the sun had begun to set off on the horizon, and Tuck and I decided to make camp in a small clearing near the woods. He started the fire and began cooking, while I pitched our tents. Sitting down, I stretched my hands out to the flames, welcoming their warmth on my freezing hands. My faint smile slowly disappeared as I began to think of how crazy this was. How stupid this was. That I was following a dead end, chasing a ghost. Who was I kidding? My family disappeared thirty-seven years ago. Whoever or whatever had taken them was long gone or dead by now...

"Tally, dear?" The half-ling man put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes. "Are ya alright?"

"Aye. I'm fine." I forced a smile and looked into the fire again.

"That, M'lady, is a lie." Tuck took a seat next to me, rotating the spits over the fire occasionally. "Talk to me, my dear. I am a great listener."

"I don't know..." Looking down at him my violet orbs met his brown and I knew then that I could tell him. He had that look in his eyes that my mother always had. Kind, sincere, caring... "Alright. I'll tell you."

"Ya 'ave the floor." Smiling, he strummed a few chords on the lute. I told him everything that I could remember. My clan family, the fire, my human family. Everything except the brooch and Mother's necklace; an adventurer I had met at the Inn one year told me to never trust a half-ling, no matter the circumstance. At the end, I bit my tongue to keep from crying. "Ya 'ad a 'ard life, my dear. I extend me deepest apologies to ya, along with me assistance."

"Tuck." I smiled and rubbed at my eyes and after a moment of silence, continued. "Can I ask why you were on your way to Havengate as well?"

"I be deliverin' some antidotes. Me sister was sick so I volunteered to venture out to the Southern city of Torzalan and gather the medication for 'er."

"That's was very brave and noble of you."

"I love all me family. Do anythin' for 'em. Ma, Da, and all seven o' me brothers and sisters. Wouldn't want any 'arm to come to 'em. Ah, me elder sister. Name's Vil Skiprock. Married a Tallfellow merchant and lives in town now. I still live in the village where I was born. Just a little to the West of Havengate." He handed me one of the spit, a roasted squirrel on it. I thanked him and began to eat.

"You have seven brothers and sisters?" I said through a mouth full of squirrel. "Damn."

"Aye. Ya said ya only had the one brother?"

"Aye. Tahlen, my twin."

"Were they tryin' ta confuse ya?"

"Who?"

"Ya parents! Tahleth, Tahlen. That would confuse me."

"It's a family name on my father's side. Although, if I had seven siblings like you, that _would_ get awfully confusing." I chuckled, tossed my stick aside, and stood. "Anyways. I'm going to retire for the night. G'night, Tuck."

"Ah, splendid idea." He stretched, heading inside his own tent. "G'night, Tally dear."

We rose early the next morning, and after a quick meal, packed our things and headed back on the trail north. The first I saw of the town was a tall building that looked like the steeple of a temple jutting out from the hill and reaching to touch the clouds above. Once over the hill, my suspicion was confirmed as I spotted the temple near the center of the town. When we trotted farther in, I saw the holy symbol to be that of a face within the sun. I quirked a brow for a moment, vaguely recognizing the symbol, as we stopped and dismounted. Gathering our things together, I smiled down at Tuck.

"Thank you for the ride here, Tuck. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, 'twas nothin', Tally." He grinned and for a moment we stood there in an awkward silence, not knowing what else to say.

"Uhm...I'll see you around. Good luck to your sister."

"I certainly hope so. And thank ya." He bowed a little and scampered off in the opposite direction of where I intended to walk. The library was near the temple, I soon found out via a street merchant selling fruit, and hurried off in the proper direction. Tuck was right, the library was small. Hardly worth the visit if I were just visiting. But I wasn't. I came here for information. I approached the messy counter, books and parchment strewn about, and cleared my throat to get the man behind the counter's attention. He was small and old with a hunched back and squinting eyes.

"Aye?"

"Uh...I was hoping to find a, uhm, scholar?"

"A scholar?"

"Aye. I have-" I fumbled with my words as I pulled the brooch out of my bag. "-This. I need to know where it came from."

"May I?" He reached out with a shaking hand and took the piece. He studied it by holding it mere inches away from his face, running his thumb over the details. "Child...where did you get this?"

"The forest, among the remains of my clan-spot."

"Your clan-spot, child?" The man looked up and squinted his beady eyes at me. "Ah, I didn't realize that you were of the elven folk. Pardon."

"It's quite alright, Sir." I took the brooch back from him. "Do you know of this?"

"Aye." He sighed and dipped under the desk for a moment, rustling with papers, and returned with a thick dusty book. He pried it open and pointed to the page. "'Tis the crest of the city of Kreytzen off to the West. This particular one has a stone of Blue Spinel laid in. Usually it would be a Red Garnet..."

"...Wha―what does that mean?"

"It means, dear child, that the brooch you have there, belonged to someone of a higher class. Royalty, perhaps."

"Royalty?" I questioned and looked down at the brooch. Things had just gotten a bit more complicated.

"Mm-hmm." He nodded and went back to librarian duties.

"...Sir?"

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't happen to have a map, would you?"

"Little elf, this _is_ a library." He scoffed and walked out from behind the desk. "Follow me."

"...Alright." He shuffled away from the desk and wove in and out of the shelves before finally stopping in front of one. He motioned to one of the shelves which contained a number of books and pieces of parchment.

"These are all the maps of the town and surrounding area. Behave, little elf." He gave me a very stern look with his beady eyes, then turned and walked back to his desk.

"Hmm..." I looked back at the man, then at the book and parchment I had pulled off the shelf. Quickly, and as quietly as I could, I stuffed the map into my bag and made my way out of the library, smiling and thanking the old man as I left. He didn't suspect a thing. Having a map finally, I studied it as I walked away towards west side of the town. Being completely absorbed in my map, I didn't even see what was coming...suddenly, I collided with the chain-mail of the town's guardsman's uniform. It knocked me backwards onto my backside and I dropped my map and bag on the ground. Panicking, I scrambled to pick up my things, but the man was already kneeling down, scooping up my belongings.

"I am so sorry, Ma'am!" He clambered on the ground with my things, dropping them again and picking them back up hastily. Being over the fact that I thought I was going to get arrested for stealing from the library, I looked up at the man. He was younger, for a human, about twenty or so, and very fit. He was tall and muscular with a healthy glow to his skin and had short, sort of shaggy, golden hair. His eyes were blue... "Are you alright? I was so intent on looking at my issued orders that I didn't even see you..."

"It's alright." I chuckled and smiled up at him. He was handsome, and I couldn't help but stare a little. "I was actually looking at a map so I didn't see you either..."

"Oh! What a coincidence." He shuffled my things and handed them back to me. Giving me a wide grin, he held out a hand. "Let me help you up."

"Oh...thank you." I took his hand and he pulled me back to my feet. I rearranged my things, putting my map back in the bag. "Uhm..."

"Er...uhm, I'm Navaren Oakenheart." He held out his hand again. "Newly recruited city guard."

"Uh, Tahleth Dunhall, or Hlae'anea. Depending on which background you want to look at."

"Two last names? Interesting." He smiled. "I suppose that's a story for another time?"

"Yeah. Maybe over some mead?"

"Mead?" He perked up then quickly looked up at the sun. "I'm off duty in a few hours. Should I...uhm, meet you at the Tavern at sundown?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled again and shuffled my feet a little, realizing what I had just done. "Uhm, I'll see you later then, Sir Oakenheart."

"As to you, Lady Dunhall." He bowed a little and quickly walked off. Once he was gone, I giggled furiously and made my way to the Inn. I needed a bit of rest before continuing my journey, and before the start of my date with the human.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sundown came faster than I had expected, leaving me groggy from my nap as I made my way towards the Tavern. It was named the Headless Horse and located a few buildings down from the Inn I was staying at. The sign was of, as the name suggested, a headless horse with it's legs flailing about in the breeze. I automatically thought of Rabbit and was now thoroughly disgusted with the name of the bar. Alas, I wanted to meet the guardsman, so I sucked it up and entered the establishment.

It was a little dirty, but that can be said about any tavern this side of Tethyr, and filled with, well, drunken idiots. But, I was used to it. Back in Direham, I had helped out at the Tavern as well as the Inn, dealing with my fair share of stupidity. I furrowed my brows and scanned the room, then, there he was. Sitting in the back corner of the room. Smiling, I made my way over there.

"Sir Oakenheart."

"Ah! Miss Dunhall!" He stood up quickly and bowed, pulling out the chair for me. So chivalrous...

"Thank you." I smiled again and we ordered our drinks. Mead for me, ale for him. Never did like ale... "So, uhm..."

"Er...yeah." He cleared his throat and took a swig from his mug. "So, you're new in town?"

"Mmm, aye. I hail from Direham."

"Ah, Direham. I've been there." He nodded. "Nice little village. I for one was born in the North, raised here in Havengate."

"Oh. It seems a real nice place, though I only arrived here this afternoon."

"It's nice enough. Mostly humans live here, but there are a few others. A nice half-ling couple, and maybe another elf. But I'm not sure if he lives here anymore. He used to..."

"Oh."

"So...alright, I give. I'm really curious." He leaned forward, his eyes wide like a child's.

"About what?" I chuckled.

"Your last names! Why two?"

"I...was an orphan. My clan was destroyed and I somehow escaped. A human couple found me in the forest and adopted me into their family. After a few years, I took their last name."

"That's...terrible." He sat up straight again, looking into his mug. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's been thirty-seven years. Which, for an elf, isn't that long, but still. It's enough time to...forget. As unfortunate as that is..."

"Thirty-seven years? Wow." He looked off, pondering that for a minute. "You don't look a day over twenty!"

"It's a blessing and a curse all on it's own." Smirking, I took a drink of my mead. "Thank you though, for the compliment."

"Oh, I have _many_ more where that came from." He stopped for a moment, then cleared his throat again. "I uh...sorry."

"No." I laughed heartily. "Don't apologize. I appreciate it. No one's ever said anything like that to me."

"Well, they should! You're beautiful!" I turned red and stifled a giggle.

"...Thank you." I fumbled with my mug before drinking again.

The night wore on and soon all traces of the sun had disappeared from the sky, leaving just the moon and stars to light the town. It had quieted down significantly as everyone retired for the night. Horses no longer trotted and instead rested in their stable, carriages were put away along with animals and children. Navaren and I sat in the bar still, drinking. I learned that night that I was a light-weight. That I could _not_, in _any_ way, out-drink my human companion. While he was a little buzzed, I was stumbling about.

"We should get you back to the Inn, Tahleth." He chuckled and helped me up from the table.

"Ohh, I shouldn't have had so much."

"Yeah." He laughed again and I leaned my weight into his side."Come on, Tahleth."

"Call me Tally. My friend Tuck calls me Tally. He's nice, and so tiny...it's adorable!"

"In that case, call me Ren." He beamed. "And...do you mean Tuck Puddle?"

"Aye!"

"I know of him. His sister is married to the clothing merchant."

"Aye, she is." At this point I had begun to imitate Tuck's brogue. "She be sick. Tuck be deliverin' antidotes to 'er."

"Haha! You sound just like him!" Navaren laughed again and we exited the Tavern.

"I try." I stopped walking, my ears suddenly perking up. "Ren. Ren, do you hear that?"

"What?" He squinted his eyes, straining to hear. Out in the distance, perhaps just a few yards outside the town boundaries, a faint growling and occasional shouting could be heard along side the stomping of feet on the ground. "What...what is that?"

"Ren, we have to go now." I looked about in panic. I wouldn't be able to fight...I could barely stand! But I tried to reach for my crossbow anyways.

"Tally, no." He stopped me, his face suddenly serious. "I know that sound now. We have to go. Do you have all your effects?"

"A-aye. All in my bag."

"Good." Nodding, he scooped me up into his arms and ran towards the guardsman's barracks.

"What're you doing?"

"I have to warn the watch!"

"Shouldn't the watch already _be_ watching?"

"_Should_. That is the key word. You don't know the guards here." He sighed and busted through the door. "Guardsmen! Wake up! There are Goblins outside the town!"

The sleeping guards shot up out of dead sleep and, after staring at Navaren and I for a moment, quickly got dressed in their armor and equipped their weapons. There were several shouts of : 'Goblins?' 'Why are they here?' 'Pelor, damn it!' 'I was sleeping! Bloody Goblins...' and several others. One of them sounded an alarm―a large bell at the top of the guard tower that rang throughout the town. Screams were suddenly heard outside and Navaren ran back out. Things were on fire and people were running every which way as Goblins, about a hundred of the little bastards, ransacked houses and ran civilians through. My eyes went wide as my mind was transported back to that day when I was just a child.

_Fire. Screaming. Running. Smoke. And..._

Not Goblins...no. Humans. It was humans that destroyed my clan. I snapped out of my flashback in time to hear the familiar brogue of my friend Tuck. He was yelling to our left at a group of Goblins trying to take his horse.

"Ya bunch o' ugly beasts! Stay away from me steed!" He pulled out his lute and played a beautiful song accompanied by a few lyrics. "_Too-rah-loo-rah-loo-ah. Too-rah-loo-rah-lie. Too-rah-loo-rah-loo-ah. A Lightfoot Lullaby._" The four Goblins harassing Rabbit suddenly yawned and dozed off. Tuck placed the lute back onto his back and threw rocks at them until they fell over onto the ground. "Take that, ya stupid animals!"

"Tuck!" I shouted as he hopped onto his horse.

"Tally dear!" He waved. "And I see you made a new friend! 'Ello, Sir Oakenheart!"

"Tuck." Navaren nodded his head a little. "Where's your sister and her husband?"

"They've already left on one o' the the horses."

"Good. Now, let's get out of here. I can't battle with Tally like this. I'd rather protect her."

"Ya got 'er good 'n drunk, lad!" He chuckled. "An' that's a fine idea!" Tuck adjusted his hat. "Find a horse 'n let's go!"

"Aye." He pulled one of the guardsman's horses out of the stable and set me down to pull me up. But, before he could do so, one of the Goblins knocked into me, taking my bag.

"My things!" I started to run after the beast, but a strong hand, gently holding me back by the shoulder, stopped me. "Navaren, let me go! I have very important things in that bag!"

"Now's not the time, Tahleth! We can get it back later!"

"Navaren!"

"No time for arguing!" With that fierce expression still present on his face, he pulled me onto the horse with him, me sitting in front, one of his warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist while the other held the reigns. "Hold tight, Tally! Hyah!" He kicked the side of the horse and we galloped away. It was at that point in the night that I decided it a good idea to pass out.

When I woke at last, it was bright outside and I was lying on a sort of makeshift bed in the grass. I sat up with a groan―the light was hell on my already pounding head―and looked around. A camp had been set up, sans tents, in the middle of a field. The town was just a speck on the horizon from where I was. Finally, I saw Tuck and Navaren sitting across a fire from me talking. I yawned, stretching my arms upwards.

"Where are we?"

"Tally!" They both shot up and came over to kneel by me.

"Ah, hello to you too." I laughed.

"Are ya alright, Tally dear? Ya had us both worried for bit there."

"Aye." Ren nodded vigorously and took up my hands. "You were unconscious when we finally stopped. I was worried..."

"That's very sweet of you..." My face turned red, and he quickly pulled his hands back, clearing his throat yet again. "Uhm...I'm fine. Just a headache."

"Uhm, so...to answer your question from before. We are about one league west of Havengate."

"Havengate..." Turing my head, I looked to the speck on the horizon.

"The last of the smoke disappeared early this morning. I...want to go back and make sure everything is okay."

"I'll go with you, Ren. I know how hard it is to lose your home..."

"Thank you, Tally."

"It's nothing." I smiled and turned to Tuck. "Is your sister alright?"

"Aye. She made it to me folks house last night. Her and that Tallfellow husband of her's."

"That's good." I stood. "Will you come with us back to town?"

"Aye. I want ta find the bastards that burned down Havengate and shove my lute so far up their-"

"Woah, okay. I get it." Smiling, I hopped on the horse with Navaren.

"You settled?"

"Aye."

"Good." We galloped off again to the town, Tuck behind us; we were there in no time.

The buildings were still smoldering a little, thatches burned down and pillars lying on the ground. Things lie scattered in the streets. Things that people dropped while escaping the attack and didn't bother to pick up. And a few people were dead, including a few children and small animals. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out. The buildings were obviously empty now of people and their possessions. All except the temple of Pelor. Ren dismounted and tied the horse up; I hopped down―with his assistance―and followed him inside. People were huddled on the pews praying while others wept on the ground over the dead and dying. Ren frowned heavily and approached a short and stout woman near the center of the temple where a golden statue of Pelor stood tall.

"Do you two require healing?" She spoke wearily up to us with a gruff-sounding voice.

"No, ma'am." Ren replied. "We returned to see...to s-"

"To see who was still alive?"

"Aye." He looked down ashamedly. "If I could have fought, I would have. I would have fought til my last breath."

"Ren, I...I'm sorry." I quietly apologized.

"No, don't, Tally. It's my fault..."

"Sir guardsman, do not speak that way of yourself. It is no one's fault that the Goblins attacked. It is a good thing the Watch was awake at the time or surely many more would have perished."

"The Watch...heh." He smiled to himself, knowing that waking the other guardsman was his doing. "I want to find them all and take revenge."

"I would like to come with you. I can't very well let you go and kill yourself." The woman smiled up at us and we shook her hand as it was offered to all of us. "I'm Lurka Grimtor, Cleric here at the temple."

"A pleasure. I'm Navaren Oakenheart."

"'Pleasure, M'lady! I'm Tuck Puddle."

"Tahleth Dunhill." I gazed down at the woman, and finally got a good look at her. She was about a foot or so taller than Tuck, but heavy. Very stout. Her skin was light; her red hair was tied back into two braids that hung down in front of her shoulders. Her hazel eyes stared up at up with expectation.

"Well, we should head out now." Navaren stated and led the way back out to the horses.

"Hmm..." I looked at the horses. The smaller Rabbit, and the normal sized guardsman's horse, who I later found our her name to be Gwen. "I suppose I should ride with Tuck. Lurka can ride with Ren...no offense, but I don't think the small horse can hold much more than my own weight."

"No offense taken, Tahleth." Lurka waved it off and was helped onto Gwen by Ren. Although, I really would rather have rode with Ren, it couldn't be helped. Not that I don't like Tuck, I just had a...fondness for Navaren that I didn't have for my darling half-ling.

"They came from the North-east. I remember when I heard them..." I closed my eyes and furrowed my brows, trying to remember everything from the night before. "Yes. Definitely the North-east. Their steps came from behind the tavern at the edge of town...Damn it all! I need that bag back!"

"Woah, Tally dear!" Tuck pulled the reigns to calm down Rabbit. "Calm ya self, lass. What's in that bag that's so important?"

"...My mother's necklace and a brooch that's my only clue as to who destroyed my clan..." I replied quietly, nestling down onto Tuck shoulder, my arms about his waist.

"Oh, I can see why that's important." He nodded, slapping the reigns lightly to catch up to Gwen. "Not to worry, Tally. We'll get it back for ya."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

We exited the city again, this time via the Northern gate, and made our way towards the east following a pathway that had been taken by many carts and carriages―to a certain point. After about five minutes of traveling along said road, it thinned out to a small walkway where only the steps of a few horses and adventures could be seen. The trees began to thicken as we continued, and less and less of the wide open fields could be seen. I could tell that Navaren was unnerved by the lack of civilization, he kept looking all around him, his eyes darting about frantically. But I felt completely at home. The trees, the brush. Nature. I loved it. Tuck did too. He took a deep breath and smiled widely, and I tightened my arms around him in a makeshift embrace as I rested my head on his shoulder. We stopped as the trail came to an end, bushes overgrown in the pathway.

"This is it..." I whispered to Tuck and he nodded. We dismounted and tied up the horses. I pulled out my crossbow and crouched in the brush. I motioned to the others to stay put and stay quiet while I went ahead. Ren went to stop me, but I just shook my head and pressed on quietly through the brush. After just a few metres of sneaking through, I began to hear the familiar growling from the night before. I peeked through a spot in the bushes and saw their camp. There were a couple dozen of them wandering about a central fire eating, talking, and other things―a lot less than what had attacked the town. My guess is that the Watch did quite the number on their ranks. I frowned a little, scanning the Goblins to see who had my bag. That's when I spotted the dirty bastard. He was big...and not a normal Goblin. I sighed. A Hobgoblin. The tribe's 'ruler'. Gritting my teeth, I made my way back to the other three.

"So? What're we up against?" Navaren questioned, his voice low.

"A couple dozen Goblins. They don't look too strong. But, their leader's a big Hobgoblin. Bastard has my things. We take down him, we take down them all...and get my things back. Bastard..."

"Great, a Hobgoblin." Lurka commented and grumbled, laying a hand on a dwarven war axe that lied on her back. "I hate Hobgoblins."

"I don't think I've ever met one before." Ren drew his sword and shield.

"Aye, neither 'ave I. But I know what'll help us." Tuck pulled out his lute, he played his notes and sang his song quietly. "_Here we go into battle, poked and prodded like we was cattle. Take up arms and kiss your lass, and hope that they don't kick our ass!_"

"Tuck!" I gasped, then stifled a giggle, but quickly noticed that Ren and Lurka were more pumped up. Then...so was I. Grinning, I crept back into the bushes, telling the others to follow in after me once I gave the signal. Slowly and very carefully, I made my way around the outer edge of the Goblin camp until I was behind the Hobgoblin leader's 'throne', for there is no better way to describe it. He sat there upon a seat made of sticks, stones, foliage, and pillaged items. With my bag. _My_ bag. That bastard...if I wasn't supposed to be sneaking right then, I would have slit his throat...then promptly gotten slaughtered. I was just one person. I couldn't take him and all his little ugly minions on my own. So, sighing, I traded my crossbow for my short sword and got into my ready position.

I waited a moment before sending the signal. A bird call that no one in the camp seemed to notice. Navaren and Lurka ran out from the bushes while Tuck snuck off to the side of the camp I had used to get to my current position. Navaren and Lurka swung their sword and axe, accordingly, injuring Goblins left and right. They became frightened and most began to run away. Once a path was clear, they stood in front of the large Hobgoblin leader, poised for attack. This was my chance. I lunged forward with my sword in hand, lodging the weapon in the creature's shoulder. He let out a terrible growl of pain as blood spewed out of the wound and onto my hands. I grimaced and twisted the blade to further the injury. Lurka took that opportunity to swing her axe in a large circle over her head before bringing it down on onto it's side. I held onto my sword, dangling there on the thing's back as he stumbled and coughed up blood. She jerked her axe out and let out a contented sigh, leaning on the hilt. The Hobgoblin went down to his knees, breathing heavily. I sighed as well, but mine was of relief. Pulling the sword out, I jumped down from it's back and landed next to my companions. It was then that I noticed some of the arrows implanted in his body. Tuck smiled and jogged over, a crossbow in hand.

"Well...that was easier than I expected." I frowned longwise and sheathed my sword. The others followed suit. "It's still alive...do you suppose it speaks common?"

"Maybe, only one way to find out." Lurka faced the beast and spoke. "Why did you send your minions to attack Havengate?"

"Food." He coughed. "To live."

"They were pillaging for supplies..." Ren sighed a little and looked guilty.

"Don't feel sorry for them!" Lurka spun on her heel and shouted at Ren. "Hobgoblins and their Goblin servants are evil creatures who will do whatever they have in their power to advance themselves! Especially if it means harming others in the process! They settle near towns for that very reason!"

"I just want my things back. All of them." I held my hand out and motioned to the bag with my head. The creature took it off his shoulder and threw it at me. I caught it and rifled through it's contents to ensure everything was there. Mother's necklace and the brooch were in their rightful places. The only thing missing was a piece of meat I had been saving. Eaten, I assumed, so I didn't even bother asking for it back. I nodded, satisfied.

"I want you gone from here." Navaren growled.

"Why not just kill 'em? Then they won't be plaguin' any other villages."

"No, I can't." Ren furrowed his brows, looking at the beast. "I'm a guardsman. I don't kill, I arrest."

"Lad, you're not a guardsman any longer." Tuck put a hand on the man's arm. "Havengate is gone. It won't be able to rebuild itself for quite a while.

"Just as I am no longer a clergywoman of that temple. I must ensure that the one's taking refuge there find somewhere safe to stay, that will be my final duty there."

"...Hnn..." He looked down in sadness for a moment before perking back up. "So many doors just opened up! I never wanted to be a guard in the first place. It was my father's idea."

"That's the spirit, lad!"

"So...what _should_ we do with him?" I questioned. I didn't want to kill him, but I also didn't want to let him go and have him terrorize some other town...killing him would be for the greater good, right? The Hobgoblin looked down at me and snarled.

"What're you lookin' at? Filthy knife-ear!"

"...What did you just call me?"

"You heard me! Knife. Ear." He spit the blood from his mouth at the ground in front of me.

"No. I don't think I understood you." I drew my sword and approached him. "You called me a what?"

"Firthy. Disgusting. Magic using. Kni-" Before he could finish his sentence, I shoved my blade into the side of his neck. A fountain poured out again and the thing fell to the ground by my feet.

"Tah- Tahleth!" Navaren gaped at me, a disturbed look of fear on his face.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, calls me a knife-ear! You do _not_ disrespect my culture! _Especially_ by name calling!" I shouted, gesturing my sword at him as if pointing. I was angry, for the first time in a long while. I was actually angry.

"Well, at least it's taken care of now." Tuck shrugged his shoulders and nudged the dead Hobgoblin with his boot to ensure it was, in fact, not alive. He looked around, then shivered. "Can we go now? This place gives me the willies."

"I agree. I don't like it here anymore..." I took a few of the pillaged things from the 'throne' and turned about to leave. Tuck followed suite, followed by Ren and Lurka. We mounted the steeds―they had remained surprisingly calm―and made our way back to town. Lurka went straight to the temple, helping the remainder of the people and telling them that they couldn't stay there any longer. She helped them gather their things up and find ways to get to where they needed to go. A few of them decided to head to Direham, so I gave them directions; Navaren was quiet for a while after that.

We mounted again, once we had gotten a few rations, and headed out back towards the West; Tuck's home was about two days' travel via horse. We all agreed to stop by there to check up on his Sister and possibly gather more supplies. I needed to go West anyways, as did Lurka. She wanted to get to the same city as I. We rode until nightfall when we made camp, sans tents again, and rested until the morning. When we awoke, the fire had burned down to nothing but smoldering embers. I sighed and kicked some dirt into the cinders before mounting behind Tuck again. As we moved out, I looked over to Navaren, who had remained quiet the whole time, keeping to himself. I frowned longwise, and leaned my head on Tucks shoulder once again.

"What's botherin' ya, dear?"

"Ren."

"What'd he do? Did he 'urt ya? I'll hick his arse, I will!"

"No, no, he didn't hurt me." I smirked a little at Tuck's protectiveness. "It's just, he hasn't talked to me, or even looked at me since I..."

"Since ya killed that ugly beast?"

"Aye."

"He's just a little scared is all. I've known Sir Oakenheart since his family first moved into Havengate. He was just a wee lad then. Only about fourteen."

"You've known him that long?"

"Aye."

"Can...you tell me about him?"

"Ya want ta know about little Navaren, eh?"

"Aye. Please."

"Alright then." Tuck cleared his throat and made sure Rabbit was a ways behind Gwen. "His father was offered a prominent position as Captain o' the Guard at Havengate, so they uprooted from where ever they came from an' moved. Navaren 'ad a 'ard time makin' friends with the locals and when he came o' age his Da made him join the trainin' program for the Watch. Five years o' trainin' later, he's one o' the most successful guardsmen in his troop. Alas, the Watch never sees any real action, like we 'ad today. He's never 'ad to kill anyone or anything. Lad wouldn't 'urt a fly. But, he never wanted to be a guardsman. Hated it, an' always told his Da that. Sir Oakenheart senior and his wife died in an accident. Thatch caved in on their home when Navaren was away. Poor lad always blamed himself. Kept tellin' himself he should 'ave made amends with his Ma an' Da...and that's all of his story that I know."

"That's so sad..."

"Aye." Tuck nodded. "If you want to know more about him personally...he hates wool, like mutton, green beans and carrots, loves to go to the tavern when off-duty, does _not_ like the brothel, he's awkward when it comes to women but loves to be―or at least try to be―romantic."

"Mm..." I looked at the guardsman in front of Tuck and I. "I scared him by killing that Hobgoblin...?"

"Aye, unfortunately." The half-ling nodded solemnly. "But, he'll be alright. Just give him a little time. When we get to Sandybanks, go talk to him. Lad needs some comfort, and I think he'd like if it came from you, even if ya are the one that scared him. Haha!"

"...Okay." I smiled and hugged Tuck. "Thank you."

"Aye. Anythin' for me dear Tally!" Grinning, he nudged Rabbit's side and she trotted to catch up with Gwen. "Oh, just wait 'til ya meet me family! They'll love ya!"

"You said you have seven siblings? Are you the eldest?"

"Nay. I be a middle child." He smiled still. "No obligation to take care of the young'uns when Ma an' Da pass, no obligation to leave 'cause I'm too old. Though, I must say that I be the most responsible o' the eight o' us. Though, it's about that time that I move away from Ma an' Da. Time to be on me own."

"Where will you go?"

"For now? I go with you. Settling down is for later. I'd rather have some fun and adventuring first. Maybe come across some loot. Save up for a family later."

"Do you have a girl back home that you like?"

"Aye. But she won't 'ave me."

"Whaaat?" I gasped. "You're so kind and sweet and funny, not to mention good-looking!"

"Ah-haha, thank ya, Tally dear." He grinned, ego now inflated.

"Why won't she have you?"

"She has 'er eyes on someone else. Some farmer. 'Ell if I know..."

"You know what. You said you'd help me, so I'm gonna help you."

"'Elp me what?"

"Get your girl." I have him a devious look. "You need to grab her attention, take it away from that other guy, and keep it! Captivate her! You're a musician, right? Girls love music. Serenade her."

"Serenade her? I never thought of doin' that...my songs are usually of the comical nature."

"Then make her laugh. That's as good as serenading!"

"'Tis a good idea, Tally dear." He nodded a little, staring at his lute. "Now, if only I could work up the courage."

"No fear, Tuck. I'll help you. And maybe once I'm able to get Ren out of his slump, he'll help too!"

"Oh, no, no, no. Not Ren. He's terrible with women."

"...How so?"

"He's just awkward. I 'ave enough of that on me own."

"Hm...now that you mention it, he was a bit nervous when we were at the tavern."

"Aye...wait, he took you to the tavern for a first date?" I nodded and Tuck put the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"It was my idea. I invited him to drink."

"_You_ did the inviting?"

"Aye. I thought he was cute."

"Ah, you're not wrong there. He is good-looking."

"Aye. He's sweet too, kind, funny...actually, he's like you except awkward and quiet!"

"Tally dear, are ya sayin' ya love me?" He smirked and nudged me a little.

"You know I love you, Tuck. What would I do without my trusty half-ling?"

"Tuck!" Navaren called from over his shoulder at us. "I think I see it...am I right or just crazy?"

"Aye lad, I can say yes to both those questions." He laughed and trotted Rabbit up next to Gwen. "Aye, that be Sandybanks. Named so for the sandy shore o' the Tanglestrand creek next to the village."

"We got here earlier than expected." I looked up at where the sun was, it was nearing the horizon. Time had passed by so quickly, I hardly even noticed that it had gotten a little darker out. We rode into the village and little heads poked out of little doors in little cottages to look at us. It was so cute! "I thought half-lings were nomadic."

"Aye, most are. This is one o' the only villages that isn't. Rare, indeed." We strode up to a small stable, dismounted, and tied the horses up; Gwen towered over the small ponies around her. "Well, me folks' home is right this way. Follow me."

We followed little Tuck down a small path away from the stables. The cottage we arrived at was a little larger than the others, understandably so seeing as how Tuck had so many siblings. It was a one and a half story cottage with a thatch that shone like gold in the moonlight and a small, round, wooden door with a dull bronze knob in the center. Nearing the cottage, the noise of younger children running about and playing could be heard from inside. I smiled and Tuck opened the door. Lurka's head nearly touched the top of the door frame while I had to duck a little and Ren had to nearly crawl to get in. The room we entered was a sort of sitting room with a fireplace in one of the walls. Something was cooking over the fire and it smelled de-lic-ious. My smile widened when an older half-ling man and woman walked out from a doorway to our right, a few little children following after them, tugging on the woman's skirt.

"Oh, me little Tuck has come home!" She exclaimed and brought my friend into an embrace. "I was so worried about ya, son! I'm so happy ya be okay!"

"I be fine, Ma." He grumbled and wriggled out from his mother's arms. "Thanks to me friends 'ere."

"A dwarf, an elf, and a human...you certainly know how to find the strangest friend's, Tuckington."

"Tuckington?" I stifled a little laugh.

"Aye." He sighed. "That be me name. Tuckington Puddle III. But...moving along, this be me Ma an' Da."

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Tahleth Dunhall."

"Dunhall? That be a human name? This be your husband?" The man gestured to Ren.

"What? No! No, no, no." I quickly defended my singularity.

"I'm Navaren Oakenheart. Previous city guardsman." Ren quickly intervened.

"Lurka Grimtor. Clergywoman."

"Welcome to our humble abode." The woman smiled and told us to come in and make ourselves at home. "You showed up just in time. The elder's birthday is today. Festivities are in order."

"Oh, a party." Ren smiled. "Will there be mutton?"

"Of course, lad." Mrs. Puddle gave Ren a crinkled smile and scooped up one of the children.

"Let me introduce ya to me family." Mr. Puddle scooped up another one of the kids and began gesturing to them all. "This 'ere is Tarfen, Toira, Titch, Teg, of course you know Tuckington III, Tilly, Tuckington II, and Vil."

"Wow that's a...uh, lot of 'T's."

"We like the letter." The woman stated nonchalantly and gathered up another child. "I 'ave to get the young'uns to bed. Dear, get our guests somethin' ta eat."

After dinner, which was an adventure all on its own, we were shown to our rooms. Navaren was to bunk with Tuck and his brothers for the night, and Lurka and I to share with the older girls of the family. It was a long girly night of dress-up, giggling and hair-braiding. Literally. Later in the evening, after we had all changed out of our battle-attire, we were escorted to the bonfire area where more of the little folk were dancing and playing various instruments. It was then that I remembered, very vaguely, a dance my people used to do. I remembered my mother most of all, her long hair swirling with every movement, and I did just as she did when I was a child. Removing my shoes, I stepped out into the cold, dewy grass and began. I twirled and moved my arms, my dress taking on strange flowing forms. The little folk stopped their dancing and gathered 'round. I danced about the fire, lost in the rhythm of the music. When I finally opened my eyes, I faced Navaren. I smiled and held my hand out to him.

"Let me show you." He took my hand and I showed him the dance the men did. He was clumsy, of course, but flawless otherwise. We danced, our movements paralleling and complimenting each other. And on the final note, I ended up in a dip, his arm braced behind my back. An applause and a whooping broke out among everyone, even the silent Lurka smiled and cheered. My face red, I cleared my throat and took a small curtsy; Navaren bowed.

"What dance was that?" Navaren asked me as we sat down in the grass near the fire.

"It doesn't really have a name...it's just a dance my people do for celebrations." I smiled widely and looked up to the sky. It was a clear night, no clouds, and the stars were shining down brightly. "Fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Navaren smiled.

"Ren?"

"Hm?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know...with that Hobgoblin. I...I've been worried about you. You haven't been speaking to anyone, especially me. I didn't mean to scare you, but...he was going to kill us, Ren. I...I had no choice. And if we didn't take care of it then, they would have destroyed Havengate completely. Now that he's gone, Havengate has a chance to rebuild..."

"I know." He sighed and untied the string on his tunic's neck-line. "I'm a guardsman. A trained fighter. I'm going to see death no matter where I go, I realize that. But...I guess I just wanted to live as my father would have wanted me to. He would want to capture and interrogate the villain than just kill him. I realize now, through these past few days of my silence, that that is a near impossible thing to do. No evil is going to want to go willingly, especially with me. I'm sorry I worried you, Tally..."

"...I'm just glad you're okay, Ren." Smiling, I leaned into his side and watched the festivities dwindle and the fire die down to smoldering embers. I had fallen asleep, and when I next opened my eyes it was morning and I was sharing a bed with Lurka and a few of Tuck's sister's slept around us. Slowly, and carefully as not to wake the others, I got out of bed and gathered my things.

"Morin', dear Tally!" Mrs. Puddle called from the kitchen then chuckled as I walked around the corner to see her. "Dear me! Look at that hair!"

"Oh." I tried my best to brush it with my fingers. "I roll in my sleep..."

"Must be 'ard with all that hair! So long. Beautiful, though! Did ya need a bath?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Do you happen to have a strong brush as well?"

"Haha! Of course! 'Ave ya seen me daughters' hair? Long an' thick, like yours. Though, not nearly as soft." The woman dug through a drawer and pulled out a brush made with a metal handle. "'Ere ya go. As for the bath, we use the Tanglestrand. 'Is warm enough in the summer,"

"The lake?"

"Aye. There be some soap 'ere if ya need it."

"Thank you..." I gathered the aforementioned soap, linen, and my battle-attire and headed out the door to the Tanglestrand lake just a little ways north of the Puddle home. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Warm, but not hot. No clouds. Perfect for an outdoor bath. Draping my things on a low-hanging branch of a nearby tree, I undressed and slowly stepped into the water. It was, surprisingly, warm. Upon closer inspection, I noticed it was not a lake, but actually a spring that found it's way out of the ground and pooled on the surface. With a grumble of pleasure, I dipped below the surface of the water, submerging myself entirely. Staying down there for a few seconds, I came back up, my hair covering my face.

"Uh...s-sorry, Tally dear." Tuck's voice spoke out and he chuckled. "Didn't know ya were out 'ere."

"Huh?" I moved my hair and looked up. Tuck and Navaren were standing at the edge of the pool. I quickly submerged again, up to my chin. "Oh...uhm..."

"Well, with my folk, it's not really a big deal, but Navaren here is a little speechless 'bout seein' ya in the natural, Tally." Tuck laughed, then suddenly stopped as Navaren began to sway. "Oh no. I think he's gonna faint."

"Ren?" Then it happened. He fell backwards, landing in a poor, unsuspecting bush. I sighed and stepped out of the pool, wrapping the linen about myself. "Oh, Ren."

"Aye..." Tuck sighed. "Let's leave him, he'll be fine."

"Tuck!"

"What? I'm dirty. I need a bath. And so do you." He pulled the linen off me and pushed me back into the pool. "Now, hurry up. I'll make sure he doesn't wake up again."

"This feels wrong." I sighed and scrubbed my hair and skin with the bar of soap, then washed it out. "I feel bad for him."

"You can watch after him in a moment. He should be awake soon. Maybe you can try to drag him back to the house."

"You're funny. I'm not strong enough to carry him!" I came out of the pool again and dried off, getting dressed in my armor. "Okay, go. I'll watch him now."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" He threw off his clothes and jumped into the pool. "Ahh, the Tanglestrand. I've missed your warm waters..."

"Navaren..." I knelt next to the man and brushed his hair from his face. "Navaren, wake up, silly human."

"Hnnnm..." He groaned and furrowed his brows before opening his beautiful blue eyes, locking gazes with me. I smiled.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?"

"Uhm..." His face turned a bright red and he slowly sat up. "I'm okay...I didn't mean to...I mean, we didn't know..."

"Navaren, it's alright." I smiled again and shrugged. "It's not a big thing for my folk either. Though I do realize it is for yours, there's no need to get so worked up over it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright." I chuckled. "Now come on. Go bathe, and I'll see you two back at the house. We need to get moving soon."

"Okay." He smiled and I began to walk away. Before I turned a bend in the path, I peeked over my shoulder and caught a glimpse of Navaren's backside. Muscular. I giggled and continued back to the Puddle Estate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We left the small half-ling village a few hours later. After breakfast and many, many hugs, we gathered our horses once more and made our way West along the road into the forest. I rested my chin on Tuck's shoulder, watching Navaren. I smiled and looked up at the trees as they passed by, sending strange green shadows down on us. Beautiful. My eyes traveled back to the human in front of Tuck and I. Navaren Oakenheart...what a handsome guardsman. And sweet too. I sighed audibly and Tuck chuckled, knowing exactly what I was thinking about. We traveled for two months through those woods, coming to breaks in the trees every now and again before we were finally out of the forest completely, emerging into an open plain. Off in the distance, I could see the great Western Mountains, their tips snow-covered. I shivered just thinking about it. Hopefully, we wouldn't need to go through any mountain passes to get to the city. The sun was high in the sky, signaling mid-day, and it was very hot. I groaned, pulled my hair up, tying it with a leather throng, and took off my armor's chest-piece.

"It's so hot!" I complained, leaning away from Tuck's body. "Oh, a spring! Let's take a quick rest! I bet the horses are thirsty. I know I sure as hell am."

"That is a fantastic idea, Tally dear." Tuck panted and stopped the horse next to the stream and dismounted, removing his own leather armor and sticking his feet in the water. "Ahhh..."

"Pelor, it is unnaturally hot." Navaren followed Tuck's lead, then myself, then Lurka. We sat there at the stream, our feet submerged, eating a small lunch from the food Tuck's mother had packed us. "Hey, Tahleth?"

"Hm?" I looked up at the blond man.

"Uhm..." He stared at me for a moment, then quickly looked away. "Uh, never mind. I'll uh, ask you later."

"Uhm...okay?" I giggled a little and looked around him at Tuck, raising a brow at him. He shook his head and shrugged. When I glared, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Navaren?"

"Hm?"

"I 'ave ta ask ya somethin'." He cleared his throat. "In private."

"Oh, uhm...okay." He stood and followed the half-ling to where the horses stood. I watched them for a moment before turning to Lurka.

"So, we haven't really gotten the chance to talk to one another."

"No, we haven't." She replied quietly.

"So...how long have you been cloistered?"

"Many years."

"Oh..."

"How long have you been a thief?"

"Uh." I tried to swallow the lump that was growing in my throat. "I'm not a thief."

"You sure are sneaky like one." She kept her face neutral and looked over at me. "It doesn't matter to me. You do not worship my god, so therefore cannot be punished by him. You are devout to Olidammara, correct?"

"How did you know...?"

"I have a knack for picking things up." She paused then smirked. "And I found your journal."

"Lurka! You read my journal?"

"I could not help myself." She sighed. "If it's any consolation, it was a very interesting read. I never knew what background you came from, it was nice to know. I am sorry for your loses, by the way."

"Uh, thanks."

"So...I have a question."

"What?"

"Why did you give up on Corellon Larethian?"

"...I never 'gave up' on him, it's just...all the times I prayed and worshiped, no matter how many times or how hard I tried...everyone was taken away from me anyways. My home destroyed, my people either captured or slaughtered...I still believe in him, it's just a matter of trusting him again. But, he would never take me back. I'm just a dirty thief with no where to go..."

"I believe he will take you back again someday, but you must prove yourself. The gods are strangely forgiving at times." She smiled for the first time since Havengate and it was beautiful. "And you will always have a place to go. Now, your place is with us, your friends, as we travel and adventure. Later, your place will be with Navaren, your love. I have seen the way you two look at each other, that and the interesting information from your journal has given me some insight to your relationship with him. You will always have a a place to call your own, Tahleth. Never forget that."

"...Thank you Lurka." I smiled and watched the stream flow past my bare feet. "Could I ask you what your story is? Seeing as how you read mine without my permission?"

"Of course." She chuckled a little at my accusation and began. "I grew up like any normal dwarven girl grew up in Fireshear. Protected by my father and brothers. Not really allowed to do much. Father never liked the idea of me leaving the hold. But, eventually, I left anyways. I couldn't stand it anymore, being protected like I was some fragile flower about to wilt. I never took after my mother, she was the weak one. And when I was younger, I watched my father and brothers train so that I would never end up like her. That was how I learned to use my battle axe. Soon after, the hold was attacked, I joined the fight, scared all my marriage prospects away, then left seeking a new life. I found Pelor when I was younger and wandering the countryside, and discovered I had a gift. I became a sister then and worked my way up to Cleric. That was when I moved out of the big city and came to the country. Havengate was perfect. It was small and quiet and I could do so much good for the people...Now, I'll go back to the big city and train even more. I had it easy compared to you though."

"It still must've been hard, growing up like that." I furrowed my brows. "I can understand why women would be coveted in society, but still...treating you like you were weak just seems wrong."

"It was. And one day, I'll show my family that they were wrong. Show them how strong I have become." She smiled up at me. "Looks like the boys are coming back now. Hopefully Tuck managed to wheedle out the information you wanted."

"Haha! Let's hope so." I stood up and pulled my boots back on. "Hey, have a nice chat?"

"Uh." Ren's face turned a bright red and he mounted the horse.

"...What did you say to him?" I looked down at Tuck.

"Oh, a bit o' this, a bit o' that." He chuckled and mounted as well. "Let's go ladies, best get a move on."

"You best tell me, Tuckington." I climbed on the back of Rabbit behind the half-ling and we moved out away from the stream.

"Oh, I will Tally dear. I will." He laughed heartily and Navaren shot a look back at us.

"Shhh!" I giggled and Ren faced forward again. "Now tell me...quietly!"

"Alright, alright." He smiled. "I started talkin' 'bout ya. He got all flushed. It was funny. I told 'em ya like 'em. He said he liked ya too but didn't know how ta tell ya. I gave 'em some pointers he was gonna try on ya later."

"What kind of pointers...?"

"Oh, what fun would courtin' be without any surprise?" He chuckled and I hugged him from behind.

"Thank you."

"Anythin' for ya, Tally dear."

The sun rested a little below the horizon once we reached one end of the vast field and I was getting very bored. Nothing, absolutely nothing, exciting had happened since we left the Puddle estate, and I was beginning to get restless as we stopped to make camp for the night. We built a fire, set up our bedrolls and gathered 'round to socialize. I zoned off, staring into the flickering flames, watching as my skewer of meat caught fire and dropped into the cinders. I frowned at the chunk of meat and prodded it with my stick before I was finally able to fish it out. I sighed again, ate it, and lied down. I needed something to happen, anything, anything at all as long as I wasn't sitting here doing nothing all night and day. Finally, I snapped. I yelled out an elvish profanity and jumped up, stalking into the woods, everyone looking after me. When I heard footsteps behind me, echoing my own, I wheeled around, drawing my sword.

"Woah, Tahleth." Navaren held up his hands. "Calm down, it's just me."

"Oh." I sighed and sheathed the sword again. "Sorry."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored." I sighed and leaned up against a tree. "Sorry if I worried everyone. I just needed to walk. Find something to do before I go crazy."

"Haha, that's why you yelled like that?" He chuckled. "It was kind of primeval..."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly up at him as he walked over to stand in front of me. "Did you come to check on me?"

"Of course I did! You had me worried! Screaming and trudging off like that. We all thought you'd gone batty for sure."

"Hah! No, I'm fine, just bored."

"You always do that when you're bored?"

"...Sometimes. Depends on how bored I am." I chuckled and looked up at him. "Thank you for coming to check up on me, Navaren."

"It's nothing." He scratched at his neck, a nervous tick, I assumed, and turned pink. "Hey, Tahleth?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Well I..." He paused and took a deep breath before letting his words out all at once. "Ireallylikeyou,Tahleth."

"I like you too, Navaren." I cocked a brow at him.

"No...that didn't come out right." He gritted his teeth and turned around, searching for the right words before facing me again. "I mean...I uhm...what I wanna say is..."

"Yes?"

"I think I love you." He said the words slowly, looking me in the eyes. I felt my face heat up with the blush that, without a doubt, covered my cheeks. I felt like the breath had been knocked out of me and after a moment, I remembered to breathe.

"Navaren..." My voice was barely a whisper as I leaned up and wrapped my arms about his neck in an embrace. "I...I've waited a long while for someone to tell me that. I think I love you too."

"You do?" His voice cracked and he lifted me up in his arms and spun around. "You have no idea how happy this makes me!"

"I think I can make an accurate guess." I laughed and he put me back down. I leaned against the tree again to catch my balance.

That was when he leaned in, a serious expression on his face, but his eyes showing compassion. He braced one arm above my head on the trunk of the tree and rested the palm of his other hand on my jawline. He leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly to the side and gently pressed his lips to mine. And I let him, I even kissed back. I put my arms around his torso, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss. It felt warm and moist and welcoming and...right. Just _right_. I opened my mouth slightly, granting him access which he gladly took. I moaned lightly as our tongues touched and caressed. My breath sped up, my heart rate quickened and I grasped the back of his tunic, pulling it over his head. He did the same with mine, our mouths only separating when the fabric came over our heads.

I was trebling now, excited by the situation and chilled by the cool air blowing over my now exposed skin. I pulled him closer, his body heat helping me to not shiver and to calm down a little. This was happening. This was _really_ happening. I moaned again as he began to touch my skin. First on my arms, then my sides along my hips, then up to my breasts. His fingertips toyed with the nipples through the fabric and I gasped, reaching to undo his belt. That soon joined the abandoned tunics on the ground, followed by our leggings, boots, and small-clothes. We were naked. Naked in the woods together. He looked down at me and turned a deep crimson, matching my own flush, then smiled lovingly. Leaning down again, he nibbled along my neck, my jaw, my ear, my lips. We kissed again, a little less feverish now, and his hand roamed along my hip, down my thigh, and to the crook of my knee. He pulled my leg up so it rested on his hip and I gasped before rumbling happily into his mouth. That was when he guided himself in slowly. I felt a moan build up in my throat, but bit it off, knowing that camp wasn't too far away. They would hear, and I couldn't have that. Tuck would never let me live that down. Instead, I clamped my teeth down gently on the tendon near the back of Navaren's neck. He groaned and pushed himself all the way inside. I winched, trying to relax myself.

"Are you alright...?" He whispered roughly into my ear. I nodded.

"Y-yes." I smiled up at him and nodded for him to continue. He did, slowly working his member in then out, in then out at a steady pace. I moaned as quietly as I could, pushing my hips against his every thrust. He took the hint and quickened his pace, faster, harder. He lifted my other leg up suddenly and placed it on his other hip. I gasped again. His hands gripped my backside as he pounded harder, harder, faster, faster. I moaned with every thrust and wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders and neck, crying his name. My legs began to tremble and I finally hit my climax, but he didn't stop, and I was glad. I bit down on the tendon again and he growled, pounding harder. I bit it again. Harder still. I found his sweet spot. I bit down one last time and he growled again, but this time, bit back in the same spot on my own neck. I groaned in pleasure and hit another climax just as he hit his, releasing his hot seed into me. He stopped and pulled himself out, both of us were panting and sweating, and he still held onto me. That was good. I wasn't sure if I would be able to stand very well. I finally spoke, very quietly and roughly, breaking the silence. "Oh...Navaren..."

"Mmmm..." The response rumbled through his chest, a contented grumble. He slowly returned my feet to the ground. I reached out and hung onto his arms. "Are you okay...?"

"More than okay." I breathed and smiled. "My legs just feel like jelly."

"I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"No, don't apologize." I smiled again, catching my breath and finding my bearings. I stood on my own and reached down into my tunic's pocket, pulling out a handkerchief. I cleaned myself up and went to work getting dressed. Navaren did the same and we fixed each other's hair before walking hand-in-hand back to camp. The fire had died down a little and Tuck and Lurka were lying down in their respected bedrolls. "How long were we gone...?"

"I don't know." He whispered back and lied down in his bedroll, pulling me with him. "Stay?"

"Heh, what will the others think come morning?" I joked and lied down next to him.

"I don't care." He nuzzled into the top of my head.

"So...was that the pointer Tuck gave you?" I laughed.

"Tch, no..." He cleared his throat. "That was about half decision, half getting caught in the moment. Was it too soon...?"

"I don't think so." I pushed myself closer to his chest and cuddled into his form. "Can we do that more often?"

"Ha, of course." He cleared his throat again and I giggled. "Good night."

"Sleep well, my human." I closed my eyes, and began the start of my four hour meditation. When I awoke, it was still the middle of the night and I took the liberty to keep watch over the camp. Make sure we weren't attacked or robbed or anything of that nature. Before I knew it, the sun was rising above the horizon, coated in a thin layer of multi-colored clouds. I began to pack my things before gently waking everyone else up. They stumbled around for a while, getting things together while I waited by the horses laughing. "You guys are funny."

"Not all of us can be well rested by four hours of sleep." Lurka grumbled.

"It's not sleep." I replied defensively.

"Whatever." She climbed on Gwen behind Navaren as I mounted Rabbit with my darling half-ling. I took a book out of my pack-'Treasures of the World'-and began flipping through the pages to get to my new interest. I had looked at it several times over, not really caring about the item until now. The Tears of Tamara. An average-looking silver chain with a light blue gem that is said to extend the wearer's life by a few hundred years. I needed that pendant. And it was here in the West. In the mountains, to be more specific. The book had every detail on how to get there...where to turn, when to run. All the things one needed to know to find the thing, except one very important piece of information. It said it was guarded, but never said by who or what. But, that was a risk I was willing to take if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with Navaren. I looked up past Tuck's head of curly brunette hair to the human man in front of us. I loved him. I knew that now. I absolutely, utterly, loved him. No doubt about it. I wanted to spend my life with him, grow old together, have a family. I smiled to myself and pointed towards the mountain tops.

"I want to go there." They all stopped and looked back at me.

"To...the mountains?"

"Yes. I want to go there. There is...something I need to see. Something I need."

"What do ya need, Tally?" Tuck cocked his head at me and I whispered it into his ear. He grinned widely and shot a look up at Navaren, who was too busy staring at the mountain still, a contemplative look on his handsome face. "That is quite important...I'm with you. No matter what awaits us."

"Thank you, Tuck." I smiled again as we moved to the head, in front of Gwen. I pulled out my book again. "I have directions right here. We'll get there in no time."

"Wait..." Navaren spoke from behind us, sounding confused. "Wait, wait...so, we're _actually_ going to the mountains? W-why?"

"I told you. I have something important I need to do." I nodded to myself, reading the directions aloud so everyone could hear. "So, once we get to this village at the base of the mountain, we'll be home-free. It's easy from there. We only have to worry about little things along the way like rats, bears, bats, and beetles. Easy things. It's what's guarding it that should worry you."

"...Why should it worry us?"

"Because I don't know what it is." I replied quietly. Not knowing scared me the most. I'd rather know what I'm going up against...not knowing if it will kill me or not, or worse, Navaren. I was doing this for him. I couldn't help but worry that he might die in the process. I would never be able to live with myself if that ever happened. We set our course, and made for the mountains. We had to be weeks away, maybe a month or two, but...if we picked up the pace a little, I thought along the way, we could make it there in less time. I nodded to my own thoughts before frowning. If we picked up the pace, we would be too tired by the time we arrived at the mountains to do anything, let alone fight the unknown. I sighed and leaned back, waiting for the time to pass.

A few days short of a month later, we began to see the smoke from a village at the base of one of the mountains drift up above the horizon. I smiled and pointed and we galloped the remaining miles. The village was too small to call it a hamlet. They didn't even have an inn or a tavern. Just a few houses, a stable, and some farmland. As we dismounted and tied the horses at the stable, a small, stout woman bustled out from her home and approached us, a wide smile on her aged face.

"Welcome, travelers." She took my hand and began to lead me to the home she appeared out of. "Come, come. You all must be tired and hungry from your journey. Rest for a while before ya leave. Them mountains is dangerous, ya'know."

"Oh, uhm...thank you, kind ma'am." I cocked my brow a little and looked back at the others who had followed us in. They gave me wide stares and shrugged their shoulders. Oh, well...I won't waste hospitality. Even if it is a little...creepy. The woman sat us down at a small, rickety table near the kitchen-area of her little cabin, and poured us bowls of stew from a pot on the fire. The smell. The smell of the stew was good at first then something...something set my stomach on edge and I quickly stood and ran out the front door and to the side of the house. I spilled all my previous breakfast onto the ground and on top of some poor, unsuspecting daisies. A hand was on my back rubbing, another holding back my hair. Warm. Navaren. I groaned and looked side-long up at him.

"...Tahleth, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." I stood up completely and grimaced at the taste in my mouth. I took a swig from my canteen, swished, and spit. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I am now." I shrugged and put a hand to my stomach. "I feel nauseous..."

"Ya don't say." He chuckled and led me back inside. "Come on. Why don't you lie down for a while?"

"Okay..."

"Right this way, hun." The woman motioned to Navaren and he directed me toward a bedroom, helping me lie down on the quilted bed. "Poor thing, must be gettin' sick."

"No. I don't get sick." I frowned and turned onto my side. "Elves don't get sick...not very easily."

"I'll call the doctor. He lives next door." The woman bustled out again and Navaren sat on the bed next to me, rubbing my back again.

"Thank you, Ren."

"Of course." He furrowed his brows and bit his lip.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. We've plenty of gold to pay, and...sure we're in the middle of nowhere, but a doctor's a doctor." I gave him a wry smile.

"Alright." He sort of smiled back and stood when the woman came back in with a very nondescript man next to her. "I'll wait in the hall."

"Okay." Navaren left with the woman and the doctor came in, taking Ren's place next to me.

"Nauseous, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Was this sudden?"

"Sort of. I just smelled the stew and..."

"Hmm, okay." He nodded thoughtfully. "Any previous nausea prior to today?"

"Not really. I mean, a horse ride doesn't really settle a stomach, but...nothing like today."

"I see. May I ask you to lift your shirt? I need to take a listen to your stomach."

"Sure..." I rolled onto my back and lifted my tunic above my abdomen. He doctor pressed cold fingers to my skin, asking if anything hurt, before attaching a strange devise to his ears and pressing it to my stomach. We sat in silence for a few minutes while he moved the object around to different sections. He stopped on my lower tummy and his eyes widened a little before he smiled and removed the devise, putting it back into his bag. "What's wrong with me, Doc?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. But, I do believe a 'congratulations' is in order." He stood up and grabbed his things.

"Congradu-what are you talking about?" I sat up quickly, regretting the decision immediately, but following through anyways. I caught him by the sleeve.

"You are not sick, not in the conventional sort of way. You are with child, my dear." He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "So, congratulations."

"With...child..." I stammered and he went to leave. "Don't tell them!"

"Excuse me?"

"Do not tell them." I glared up at him and pointed to the door where my friends waited. "They cannot know about this. Tell them that I will be fine."

"As you wish." He furrowed his brows and left, shutting the door behind him. I could hear murmuring outside the door, footsteps, then the front door close. More footsteps, then a knock on my door.

"Tahleth?"

"Come in." Navaren opened the door and slowly approached me. "He said you would be fine. That your not sick...what's wrong then?"

"Uhm...just what the Doc said." I smiled up at him. "I'll be fine, it was just a mix of not sleeping well and the horse ride. Made my stomach upset. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He can't know. No one can. If they find out, they won't let me get the Tears of Tamara. They would tell me it's too dangerous for someone in my 'condition'. They wouldn't let me do anything. Maybe they would even try to send me home. I couldn't have that happen. I looked up at Navaren, looking into his beautiful sapphire eyes, his golden hair, his perfectly imperfect face. He had a small scar above his left eyebrow. He was the father of my child. I smiled.

"I'll be fine. I promise, I will explain everything after we venture into the mountains and I do what I need to do. Only after that, will I explain. Okay?"

"But, Tahleth!"

"No buts." I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I promise, I'll explain everything."

"...Okay." He sighed and took my hand. "Okay. You rest, I'll go get you some bread."

"Thank you." I clambered back into the bed, under the quilts and closed my eyes, a hand resting on my abdomen.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

We stayed at the old woman's home for a few days, resting and eating and gathering more supplies before we left on foot, heading along the path that passed between the bases of two mountains. It began to get colder as we slowly began our ascent up the mountain path. I shivered and rifled though our pack for something. A fur from a bear we had killed much earlier on our quest. I smiled and wrapped it around myself, pinning it closed with the dragon brooch. Much better. The path was long and winding, going 'round and 'round the mountain itself. Occasionally, we came to a spot where part of the path had collapsed and we had to hedge our way pressed against the icy rock of the mountain face to get around. It was times like that I was glad we left Rabbit and Gewn in the stables. Night came quickly and we huddled together in an outcrop in the face, trying to hide from the sharp winds and keep warm. Our fire wouldn't stay lit, so we suffered in darkness. Morning came and just like that, we stood up, stretched, and continued. The mouth of the cave wouldn't bee too far away. We were getting closer. I pointed up at a rock formation that looked like a soldier standing guard. The book mentioned it, calling it 'the sentinel'. A sign that the mouth was just around the bend. And sure enough, as we rounded the next curve in the path, a large cave stared us in the face. Not exactly round, but very, very dark. We approached slowly and entered.

The cave was dark for everyone except Lurka and myself, and even then, I could only see about sixty feet ahead before the darkness cut off my vision once more. That scared me, not knowing what was just around the bend. Navaren kept a hand on my shoulder so that he wouldn't trip, and Tuck had a hold of my belt for the same reason; I followed behind Lurka closely. Each of us had our respected weapons drawn, just in case. After a while of wandering the cave...nothing. I was surprised. There were no rats, no bats, no goblins, no anything. It was, to say the least, unnerving. We were in a cave in the middle of nowhere high in the Western Mountains...how was there nothing but the sound of our own, unsure footing?

We rounded another corner and were met with a dead end. Lurka swore under her breath and went to turn back around. I stopped her and studied the wall. There was something off about it...this was no dead end. Pushing past my dwarven companion, I placed my hands on the wall and felt along the rocky surface. There! Near the center was a small indent just large enough to poke my index finger through. Rummaging through my pack, I pulled out my thieves tools and went to work. Click. Click. Click...Clunk. Got it! The lock was undone and the stone wall was pulled into the floor with a loud grating noise. I grinned in triumph and followed Lurka once more.

There were torches here along the wall at even twenty-foot intervals. Navaren and Tuck released me and walked on their own for now. This part of the cave was like a long hall leading to a rather large red door locked with chains and a large padlock shaped like, what seemed like, a goat's head. This time, I was the one who swore, though not under my breath. The words echoed through the hall and I sighed, pulling out my tools once more. I knelt in front of the lock, but Lurka stopped me from doing anything further. Ever quiet Lurka, gestured towards the lock and scooted me out of the way. She chanted something, her lips moving too fast for me to understand and waved her hand over the lock. It made a loud fizzing noise and smoke escaped out from the key hole. A curse. I'd have to thank her later for that. She gestured back towards the door, and I scooted back to my kneeling position, going to work with my tools. Click-Click. Click-Click. Click-Click. Damn it! I took a deep breath, and tried again. Click-Click. Click-Click...Clunk. Yes! The lock fell to the floor with a loud clanging, followed by all the chains. They piled around me and Navaren quickly pulled me out of the way before they crushed my lithe elven body. Damn fragile body. I grinned in triumph again and hesitated my hand above the door knob, scared to open it. Scared because there was absolutely no telling what was behind the ominous door. Carefully, and ever so slowly, I turned the knob and swung the door open quietly.

The hinges creaked lightly and I slowly took the first steps into the chamber. It was well lit, thanks to a large opening on the farthest side from us, and empty save for some piles of something near the large opening, and one platform in the centre of the room. I squinted to see that far away, to see what was on the platform. My eyes widened and I let out an audible gasp that echoed around the chamber. There, floating on the platform in a beam of light, was the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. A silver chain held the pendant, pale blue stone the shape of a water drop sitting in a silver inlay. I recognized it instantly...The Tears of Tamara. Said to extend the life force of any wear it, so long as they did good deeds. So much for me using it...then again, I never intended it to be used on myself. I shot a glance over at Navaren, the human I had fallen in love with. The father of the child growing inside of me. It was for him. If I _ever_ did _anything_ good in my _entire_ life, it would be this. I took a few steps towards the platform when the cave began to shake. I swore again and drew my short sword. Then, there it was. From the roof of the cave, a large white dragon descended. It was an adult...not completely mature. But definitely big enough to scare us all. I stumbled back away from it's feet that had landed only a few yards away from me. Everyone had drawn their weapons again and Tuck...my poor little half-ling had a hold of his lute.

"_Too-rah-loo-rah-loo-ah. Too-rah-loo-rah-lie. Too-rah-loo-rah-loo-ah. A Lightfoot Lullaby._" He played the song he had played back in Havengate to make the goblins fall asleep. The Dragon whipped it's head around and stared at Tuck intensely. The half-ling froze. The Dragon opened it's mouth and yawned, shook it's head, and instead of falling asleep, spouted out a breath of freezing cold. Lurka lunged and pushed Tuck out of the way, rolling to safety with him in her arms. He snapped out of his fear and drew his crossbow, firing it at the Dragon's face. It hit it in the eye and it howled in pain. It was then, as the Dragon was distracted, that I decided to run, flank the giant lizard while it was busy, and run up it's back to it's head. I quickly grabbed a hold of the crest on it's head and hung on. It thrashed at first and I held on tight with my hands on it's crest and my thighs wrapped about it's neck. It stopped just long enough for me to stab my short sword under one of the scales and into the base of it's skull. Blood spurted out, and it stumbled a little. I looked down at my three companions and saw them fighting. Navaren with his sword and shield, Tuck hiding behind a rock with his crossbow, and Lurka with her axe. I twisted my sword under the scale and it thrashed again. This time, I fell to the ground, promptly landing on my feet and dashing away behind the rock next to Tuck as I put my sword away. Once in cover, I drew my own crossbow and took aim.

"Pelor, damn you!" Lurka Suddenly shouted and dropped her axe to the ground. She held her hands up, moved them side to side, and chanted something inaudible. In her hand, she held a symbol of Pelor. She held the symbol towards the Dragon and yelled a primeval yell. Flames shot out from her hands, forty feet high, ten feet wide and one-hundred-and-seventy feet in front of her. The flames engulfed the Dragon and extended to the large opening on the other side of the cave. The flames cleared and the Dragon, charred and bleeding, still stood. It was starting to look bad. I smirked and kept firing my shots. One landed, luckily, in the same eye Tuck had hit, it stumbled, giving Navaren just enough time to go in with his sword. He got in one strike before the Dragon lifted his taloned leg and batted Ren away like a rag doll. He flew back, knocking against the cave wall; some stalactites fell to the ground around him and he was still.

"Navaren!" Dropping my crossbow, I ran as quickly as I could to get next to him. I knelt down and tried to wake him, but he was out cold. I swore as I saw the Dragon readying his breath again and tried my damnedest to pull Ren out of the path of cold. Using a final bout of strength, I pulled the human behind a rock, and took the blow from the ice. Everything went black...I suddenly found myself in a beautifully green forest, someone calling my name...I looked around and there he was. A handsome, roughish man. Red-brown hair, and a goatee. He was sitting on a stump playing a kantele. As I approached, he looked up from the strings and gave me smoldering smirk.

_"Tahleth. I thought I would never have to see you. No offense."_

_ "None taken..." _I looked him up and down. _"Does this mean I'm dead, oh laughing rouge of mine?"_

_ "Quite possibly."_ He shrugged and stood up from his stump, setting the instrument down gently. _"How did you end up here, dear Tahleth? A beautiful elf like you, in my ugly realm."_

_ "A Dragon."_ I shrugged. _"Guess I'm not as fast as I thought."_

_ "Perhaps."_ He smirked and draped an arm about my shoulders. We began to walk; the surroundings slowly changing to a brown, deserted plain. _"I like your sacrifice, Tahleth. You follow my teachings well. And I believe...it is not your time to join me here."_

_ "So...I'm not dead?"_

_ "Oh no. You are." _He chuckled. _"Buuuuut...I'm sending you back. Because I like you. And that baby of yours deserves it. Don't fuck it up."_

_ "Hey, wait-"_ But before I could finish, he kissed my cheek and tossed me aside. The plain faded and was replaced by the grey rocks that made up the cave around me. I gasped and scrambled up. Never though my first divine experience would be so...not divine. I chuckled shortly and saw Lurka deliver the final blow to the Dragon. Blood shot from it's mouth and it collapsed to the ground in a heap. Navaren groaned next to me and sat up slowly.

"What'd I miss...?"

"The end." I smiled and helped him up. "But, that's okay. I missed it too."

"Tahleth!" Lurka and Tuck rushed over. "How are you still alive?"

"Believe it or not, Olidammara saved my sorry ass." I chuckled and clutched the small pendant I kept in my pocket in thanks. "You guys were amazing! I mean, that fire thing! What was that?"

"Something I learned at the temple a few years back." She shrugged it off.

"It was amazing." I grinned. "Now...for what we came here for..."

"We fought a Dragon for that little thing?" Navaren stared over at the platform as he leaned against the wall for support.

"That 'little thing' means a lot." I approached the pendant and took it from it's place on the alter-like platform. The light holding it aloof vanished and the stone in the center glowed a little on the inside. I smiled and walked over to Navaren, stood on my tiptoes, and put it around his neck. The stone lit up brightly for a moment before settling back down to normal.

"You...risked everyone's lives to get me a necklace?"

"It's not just a necklace, you ass." I furrowed my brows at him and held back a growl. "It is The Tears of Tamara. It extends the wearer's life by, oh I don't know...a couple hundred of years! So long as you keep doing good deeds. Your _welcome_..."

"You...what?" He looked down at the pendant, then to my face. "Tahleth..."

"I love you, Navaren. I couldn't stand to live without you and..." I paused and put a hand to my abdomen. "I would like you to live to see our children grow up..."

"Our children..." He looked down at my stomach, then to my face and back again very quickly. "You mean you're...I mean you...Uhh..."

"Yes." I chuckled lightly and wiped some of the blood from my face with a wide grin. We did it. Here in the middle of nowhere, deep in the Western Mountains, we slew a dragon. A white one at that. Needless to say, I was proud of not only myself, but my team as well. Especially them. They didn't need to accompany me on this personal quest of mine, but they did. They followed me into danger just so that I could have my 'happily-ever-after' with Navaren. Best friends, indeed. So much had happened that day. I grabbed hold of Ren's hand and we made for the large mouth of the cave before us. It would be several more days before we reached the mountain village, and several more days after that before we left on Rabbit and Gwen, heading to the city of Kreytzen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Navaren did not like me riding so far away from him and several times Lurka suggested that we switch spots. But poor Rabbit wouldn't be able to handle the weight. But, Tuck insisted, saying that she should be fine if we carried the heavier items on Gwen. So, we stopped in the middle of the dirt road and did the exchange. I smiled and nuzzled into Navaren's back, wrapping my arms about his waist.

"How are you feeling today...?"

"Good. No nausea."

"That's good." He nodded and placed a hand over one of mine. "Tahleth..?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know...how far you are?"

"Uhm...almost two months." I looked down at my abdomen. A bump. Only about three inches larger than my original size.

"Two months..." I saw his ears turn red. No doubt remembering that night we spent in the woods. I smiled.

"Navaren?"

"Yes?"

"How much farther until Kreytzen?"

"A few more miles. Not too much longer. Why?"

"I'm just really tired..." I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I reached into my pack for the loaf of bread we still had. I tore half off and ate it all before closing my eyes and leaning my head into Ren's back. I fell asleep. Four hours later, I woke up to the sound of a castle gate being lowered and hooves trotting across. We were in Kreytzen. Finally. We all dismounted and tied the horses up at the stable just inside the gate. Lurka looked around and gathered her things up. She turned to me and smiled.

"Tahleth."

"I know."

"It has been a great honor fighting and traveling next to you. You are an amazing being." She smiled and held out a hand. "May we meet again one day."

"Of course! We'll keep in touch! I'll write you everyday!" I pushed her hand aside and wrapped my arms around her neck in a tight embrace. I fought off tears and failed miserably. She hugged back and chuckled. "Good luck with your studies, Lurka..."

"Good luck with your..." She looked at my stomach then up to Navaren. "With your life. And don't forget what we talked about. You'll always have a place, Tahleth."

"Thank you, Lurka."

"And thank you, my small elven friend." She smiled once more and turned, walking away and disappearing into the crowd of people. I sniffled, wiping my face with the back of my hand. The remaining three of us made our way down the cobblestone street, occasionally stopping to look through a merchant's wares, until we came to a courtyard. More merchants were set up here, though not nearly as many, and most of the people perusing, were aristocratic. I sighed and looked down at myself. Worn leather armor, dirty boots, and scars. I was filthy again. Tuck wondered towards one of vendors, dragging Navaren with him. I shrugged and went a different direction. An ear or corn, perfectly golden and very delicious-looking, caught my eye. I approached the counter and looked through all the different produce.

"Looking for anything in particular, Ma'am?" A smooth, deep voice asked melodically. I looked up at the merchant...dark hair, elven ears, violet eyes...no. It couldn't have been this easy. It wasn't him. It couldn't be. I stared at him for a long moment, my mouth gaping. I felt the tears coming to my eyes and I struggled to keep them at bay.

"T...Tahlen...?"

"Yeah...that's me." He smiled awkwardly and furrowed his brows as he looked me up and down. His eyes suddenly went wide, his smile gone, and his perfect honey voice spoke again, barely a whisper. "...Tahleth..."

"No. No, no, no...I'm dreaming, right? This can't be real. I _must_ be dead. That dragon really _did_ kill me, didn't he?"

"Tahleth." The smile broke onto the merchant's face again and he quickly came around to the front of his stall. It was him. It really was him. He wrapped his arms around me and that was when I cried. My brother... "Thank the gods you're alive..."

"Tahlen...I knew you were alive. I just knew it." I pushed him back and looked him up and down. "You've gotten tall. And you cut all your hair off..."

"I am forty-five, Tahleth. And the hair, wasn't my idea." He smirked and took my hair in his hands. "You look just like mom..."

"Mom! Is she...is she here...?"

"Not any more." He frowned. "She died a few years back. The famine..."

"What happened to you? To everyone?"

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. My home. Let me pack my things, and I'll show you the way."

"Alright. Let me gather my traveling companions." I turned and pulled Tuck and Navaren over while Tahlen packed up his wares. "Get over here!"

"Woah...it's Tally if she were a lad!" Tuck chuckled.

"Yeah...it really is..."

"Tuck, Navaren, this is my brother, Tahlen."

"A pleasure." He bowed a little and slung his wares over his shoulder.

"Nice ta meet ya, boy Tally!"

"Y...yeah."

"Alright, follow me. I'll show you to my cottage. It's just outside city walls. Out in the fields."

"You're a farmer?"

"And a merchant. My wife Araya used to be my farm hand, but...we're expecting so she's not allowed to. All the heavy lifting is bad for the baby." He smiled widely. "My crops are so good they gave me a special spot in the courtyard. Lots of rich folk shop there, so I'm pretty set if we keep up the good produce."

"When did you get married...?"

"A few years back. When you're thrown into my situation, you have to grow up a lot quicker." He sighed. "Baby's due next month."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. Oh, we're here." He pointed out to the fields to a small cottage next to a corn field. A small garden for personal use was situated to the left side of the home. "Araya will be happy to have company. Especially one that is such a surprise!"

"What a quaint little home...it's cute."

"Thanks. Built it myself."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm." He gently put his wares down and opened the door. "Araya, I'm home a little early. We've some special guests."

"Coming, dear." An elven woman with long, chestnut hair and bright green eyes came out from a back room, one hand cradling her larger stomach. "Who are our guests?"

"Ara, you'll never believe it. It's my sister, Tahleth and her friends!"

"Your sister? I thought you said you thought she was dead...?"

"Yes, I thought she was..." the woman turned and faced me.

"How did you escape the slavers...?"

"...Slavers...?"

"Sit down, sister. I'll tell you all about it." Tahlen's face went grave and he took a seat at a dining table. I followed suite, Navaren and Tuck next to me. "What do you remember about that night?"

"Not much. I remember mother telling us to go to the neighbor's...She ran, I couldn't see father anywhere. There was fire, and smoke and...screaming. I woke up in the woods and Dad carried me away to the Inn." I pulled out the brooch from my pack. "I went back later and found this..."

"Dad?"

"Oh...sorry. I'm used to calling him that. A human couple took me in after that. I was raised in a small town and work in the Inn and, sometimes, Tavern there."

"I see..." He nodded, then looked up to meet my gaze. "That night, after mother sent us away, we hid. One of the slavers stumbled drunk into our hiding spot and dragged me away, mumbling something about drinking too much and seeing double. Me, all the other children, most of the women, and a few of the men, were loaded into a caged cart and taken away. Father died protecting mother, and later, mother died of the famine here in Kreytzen a few years afterwards. That next year, Lord Umbermoor died and his son took over the throne. Umbermoor was a tyrant...it was under his orders that our clan, and many others, were ransacked. That brooch belonged to him. I had always liked Umbermoor's son. A good kid, always trying to talk some sense into his father, alas, to no avail. When his son took over, the first thing he did was lower taxes, then free the slaves. I was twenty-five. That same year, I met Araya."

"I had no idea..." I shook my head and leaned it onto my hands. "I...I should have come sooner. I should have done something!"

"What could you have done? We were eight, Tahleth. Children. There was nothing either one of us could do. Don't blame yourself." He placed a hand on mine and smiled. "And besides, it worked out in the end, right? We found each other. Well...more like _you_ found _me_."

"Heh, yeah..." I smirked and squeezed his hand. "I...guess you're right."

"I know I am."

"Ha! He's as cocky as my dear Tally! We're gonna be good friends, lad!"

"Uhm...okay?" Tahlen chuckled awkwardly and looked at me again, clearing his throat. "How long can you stay?"

"As long as you want me to. Though, I would like to go back to Direham before mom and dad get too old..." I sighed and frowned. They were very old and wouldn't be around much longer. "I should...spend more time with them before it's too late."

"I understand." Tahlen smiled. "Stay until tomorrow. Araya and I will see you off in the morning."

"Okay." I smiled.

We sat at the table for the rest of the night talking. Talking about everything. Everything that we had missed in each other's lives. I retold my story. My departure from Direham, my arrival in Havengate and it's demise, our travels through the countryside and the dragon in the mountains. And he told me his life. Not nearly as adventurous as my own, but comfortingly normal. The work he did as a slave, how life was, how mother died, life afterwards. How he met Araya and their wedding. I sat, wide-eyed and listening intently, as he told me about his life. I had missed so much. I had missed him. I sighed and smiled with gratitude as Araya served us all dinner. A hearty stew made with their own produce and meat bought from the market. Bread. The smell was so familiar, it sent me back to my childhood. Mother made that same exact bread all the time. I cried as I ate, blaming it on the baby. We slept in the spare room, Navaren and I in the bed, Tuck in a large, comfy chair. In the morning, we packed our things, accepted a generous sack of food and other supplies, and began our good-byes. Tahlen and I exchanged addresses, promising to write everyday for the next eight-hundred years. It was hard to leave...harder than I ever imagined. Like I was leaving a piece of myself behind.

We left along the same road we came in on, heading East. I couldn't help but look over my shoulder at the small elven couple waving at us from the gates. I cried again, hiding my face in Navaren's back as the sobs shook my body. I didn't stop until we were out of sight of Kreytzen, the castle a small speck on the horizon past the trees. On our way back, we passed up the mountain village, continuing. We stopped and camped when night fell. It would be another four months before we arrived back at Sandybanks. Mrs. Puddle welcomed us back with open arms and congratulating me on the baby. By that time, I was six months along, and struggling a little to keep up with everyone. I grumbled as we all sat at the long table for diner, scratching at my abdomen. I ate everything and promptly fell to sleep.

In the morning, I poked and prodded Tuck until he finally got his lute out and went to impress his girl. I smiled, watching from the window as the half-ling woman smiled and giggled at Tuck's song to her. In the end, he held out his hand. She took it with a blush, and they began walking along the pathways around the village, talking to each other. I smiled and leaned against the windowsill, letting the sun warm me up a little. Winter was nearly upon us, making the sky a bleak cornflower and the trees to shed their golden leaves. That afternoon, before we said our good-byes again, Navaren pulled me aside and we went for a small walk. He fumbled and stuttered, nervousness. It was cute. Finally, he got down to one knee and practically shouted his question at me, the words slurring together. Will I marry him. I giggled and quickly agreed. He put the small ring on my finger, saying that Tuck convinced him which one to get back in Kreytzen. Gleaming, we returned to the Puddle Estate. I bid Tuck farewell, hugging him and crying again. He wouldn't be too far away. I had to keep telling myself that. My darling half-ling had become my best friend. I kissed his cheek and Navaren and I mounted Gwen. We waved and set off at a steady trot along the path East.

Havengate was nearly as functional as it was before. It was smaller than it had been, a few of the decimated buildings left abandoned, new ones in their place. I smirked at the Tavern and chuckled as we stopped at the Inn to rest. I sighed when we left. I was headed home. Four days, just like the first time I had traveled along the path. In four days, we reached Direham. I smiled widely at the familiar, rustic buildings. The old Tavern. The old houses. The old Inn...it was dark, and the lights were on in the downstairs. We tied up Gwen and entered through the creaking front door, a sound I didn't realize I missed so much. The smell was musty, but it was the smell of my childhood. A mix of all sorts of smells. Dinner cooking in the next room over, old wood, old tapestries and rugs. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"My dear Tahleth..." The woman said from her chair in front of the fireplace. "You've come home..."

"I told you I would, Mama." I smiled and knelt in front of her, taking her aged hands in my own. "I told you I would."

"Oh, you've always been true to your word, dear." She smiled and looked me up and down. "You've been busy."

"Ha, yeah." I flushed and looked up at Navaren. "Mama, there's someone I want you to meet."

"A boy?"

"Yes, a boy." I chuckled and pulled Ren over. "Mama, this is Navaren Oakenheart. Navaren, this is my mom."

"Oakenheart, eh?" She squinted up at Ren's face and took one of his hands. "A nice, strong name. You take care of her, son."

"I will, Ma'am. I promise."

"Mama?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Where's Papa?"

"Oh...my dear." She sighed and a mist covered her eyes. "Your Papa died. He was already very old, and he got sick."

"...He died...?" I choked back a sob.

"Yes." A tear rolled down her face and I wiped it away. "I am soon to follow, my dear. I don't have much time left."

"Mama..."

"Shhh, dear. It is the truth. I am old. I have lived a long, full life. A life full of joy." She nodded and closed her eyes, rocking lightly in her chair. "I was lucky to have your Papa. And even luckier to have you. Here. Take this."

"What is it...?" I took the small stack of parchment from her and flipped through the pages.

"My will. And your father's. Funeral arrangements." She smiled. "I want to be buried next to him."

"Mama..." I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let it fall. All the tears I had been holding back rolled down my cheeks, hot and stinging.

"I know I can count on you, Tahleth." She smiled and struggled to stand up. "Will you help me to bed, dear? I am very tired."

"Of course, Mama." I handed the papers to Navaren and put an arm around her waist. She had gotten so thin...I frowned, remembering the stout woman with brown hair and laugh lines. She was shorter and much, much thinner, her hair completely white now, her laugh lines deeper and surrounded by more creases. We hobbled into the next room over and I gently helped her into the bed and under the quilts.

"Thank you, Tahleth." She smiled and sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. "I can finally sleep."

"Mama..." I knelt next to the bed, holding her hand as she fell to sleep. I cried and cried, letting the tears fall and stain the quilt. Mama's hand went limp, her breathing lighter and lighter until I couldn't hear it anymore. This must have been what Tahlen had gone through...Mama was gone. Navaren knelt next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. It the morning, she was buried next to Papa's grave in the cemetery at the far end of town. Everyone in the small town gathered 'round, offering condolences and shedding tears of their own. I was the last to leave, Navaren by my side. We went back to the Inn and I sat down in Mama's chair by the fire, reading the papers. The Inn and all of their things were mine now to with what I wished, as Papa had phrased in his neat handwriting. I stood and looked around. This was my home. I took a deep breath, taking in the smell again. The smell I had missed so much. I put the papers down and hugged Navaren. He was the last part of my family that I had left. Him and our unborn child.

We settled down in Direham, our wedding taking place about a month before our precious baby was born. Ferel Oakenheart. A healthy baby boy with dark hair and blue eyes. A wonderful addition to our little family. We lived peacefully and happily together in the small town. It wasn't for another seventy-five years after that when adventure called my name once more...


End file.
